Fleet
Fleet (ペッピー Peppy) is a Jupiter Djinni found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description When Set, Fleet increases its Adept's base HP by 8, base Psynergy Points by 4, and base Agility by 3. When Fleet is unleashed in battle, all currently active and alive Adepts get their Agility ratings temporarily buffed to +100%, the maximum agility bonus possible. It doubles everyone's speed, in other words. In Dark Dawn, Fleet's unleash animation visually resembles the user summoning the 3D model of Fleet above the party. Fleet floats above the party as each adept has a small array of purple orbs circle and gather into each recipient in order, and for each recipient, when the orbs have finished gathering, the Adept is then surrounded by a field of translucent, cyan flame briefly. Location Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Fleet is one of the five Jupiter Djinn that Sveta carries along with her, along with Waft, Breeze, Bolt, and Haze. When she joins the party temporarily in Teppe Ruins in the middle of the game, these five Djinn can similarly be arranged and made use of by the party. Even if these Djinn are arranged among other Adepts by the time she leaves, though, these five Djinn will disappear, while the other Djinn that may have been assigned to Sveta will return to the other Adepts. Later in the game, during the long cutscenes that take place in early Belinsk Ruins, Sveta permanently joins your party again, and this time Fleet and the other four Djinn are obtained and made usable for the rest of the game. Incidentally, the official game ordering of the Djinn assumes that these five Djinn are found in Belinsk Ruins, rather than earlier in Teppe Ruins, which is why the Jupiter Djinn that are found between Teppe Ruins and Belinsk Ruins - Sirocco, Wisp, and Puff - are ordered before Sveta's own five Jupiter Djinn. Analysis General: Using a turn to double all Adepts' agility ratings basically solves all possible issues of each one of your Adepts not moving before the enemy in a given turn, for several turns. Depending on the boss, this can be highly useful, though it can be argued that a Djinni that halves all enemy Agility ratings is the same, such as the Venus Djinni Vine. There is one advantage the latter has over doubling party agility, though; since the agility boost counts as a buff, it can be removed by the Break Psynergy if the boss has it. But a Djinni that halves the enemy's Agility is something that no enemy in any game can dispel from themselves. In the GBA games, identical equivalents to Fleet are the Jupiter Djinni Zephyr and the Mars Djinni Coal. By game Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Fleet is the second copy of the party-agility-doubling effect that is found within this game's collection of Djinn, the first being the Mercury Djinni Torrent. Torrent can be found at Belinsk the first time you go there early in your exploration of the Morgal region, while at the end of the Morgal segment Sveta joins your party in Belinsk Ruins and brings Fleet along with her. This means more of the game is available for Torrent to be used in than Fleet, but in practical terms this is mostly irrelevant - random battles and bosses are easy enough up until the endgame that it is fairly pointless to increase your party agility. It is only when fighting the final boss and optional bosses where bending agility in your favor can be a worthwhile way to use up an Adept's action in a given turn, and in this regard Fleet and Torrent are interchangeable. Against Star Magician, for example, you can double your party's agility rating in the first turn, then on the following turn use Doldrum / Ivy on the Guardian Ball so that you prevent its protection of the Star Magician and ensure that your party can unleash a massive summon rush without the damage being prevented. Category:Djinn Category:Dark Dawn Djinn Category:Jupiter Djinn Category:Djinn that increase PP Category:Djinn that increase Agility Category:Agility-raising effects